


Chaos

by luvtheheaven



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: War somehow seemed more predictable than his life.





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 100 Words Community on Imzy. However Imzy is a site that no longer exists. The community is still over on Dreamwidth: http://100words.dreamwidth.org/6701.html#cutid1
> 
> The rules were that it had to be exactly 100 words, no more, no less.
> 
> The prompt I followed was "Chaos". 
> 
> I'd love to write more stories in this fandom at some point... I actually have a lot of Lip feelings when it comes to this show, Fiona too...

Ian should've known it was a fool's dream. Escape. Calm. Normalcy.

He'd join the army. Obey orders. War somehow seemed more predictable than his life.

The joke must've always been on him.

(The boy who had fallen in love with a _guy_ from the _Milkovich_ family couldn't really be that naive, could he?)

If God existed, if people's lives were like written stories... Dude probably thought he'd left enough foreshadowing for his siblings. Was he preparing Ian too?

Chaos was always looming just below the surface, even in Ian "Frank-isn't- _actually_ -his-father" Gallagher.

All along that bipolar gene had been inside him.

 


End file.
